1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand of a display device, and more particularly, to a stand of a display device capable of allowing a user to conveniently move the display device to various positions, and of reducing a package volume in packaging the display device and stand to thereby reduce a distribution cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
A representative example of a display device is a monitor, and the monitor can be used with its position variously moved by a user. In order to help users conveniently move such a display device, a related art stand of a quadric link structure has been proposed that offers convenient control over an angle of a display device. The stand of the display device employing the quadric link structure improves convenience of a user because an inclination angle of the display device is fixed while a position of the display device is adjusted.
However, in the related art stand of the display device employing the quadric link, a position of the display device is adjusted only by rotation about a lower side of the stand. Thus, the position adjustment of the display device is disadvantageously limited to rotation about a lower end of the stand.
Also, when the related art stand of the display device is packaged up, the volume thereof is increased. For this reason, a relatively small number of display devices can be loaded in a package having the same volume.